Eden
by ReadAholic0113
Summary: What will happen if Aladdin lost his magi power?
1. Chapter 1

Greatly inspired by "Eden" – Aqua Timez. Lyrics were translated by Magi wiki. Link: wiki/Eden

I wrote this fic when chapter 277 was out, so I didn't know what happened afterward. ((((((((((((SPOILER))))))))))): A lot of plot twists happen. I couldn't predict Ohtaka's mind at all.

This fic is beta-ed by Kokobeexx. Thank you so much for your help!

* * *

"Aladdin cannot use magic anymore."

Alibaba was shocked upon Judal's words. He grabbed the magi's arm in a tight grip, asking: "What do you mean by that? Why did it happen?"

The black magi leant against the wall, his hands were folded above his chest. He frowned, while saying: "The chibi has used too much power of rukh and even his own magoi during the last fight. Now he only has little amount of magoi left. Lucky for him, he did not die."

"Isn't magoi able to regenerate?" Morgiana asked, putting a hand on Alibaba's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him.

Judal shrugged. "That is how it is supposed to be, but I don't know. Something about the last fight is very fishy. For all I can see: the rukh doesn't love him like before, and his magoi is now as low as yours, redhead."

Alibaba didn't know what to think about the new information. He let go of the magi's arm, his hands dropped by his side lifelessly as he felt the energy was drained out of his body.

Everyone had been waiting in the hallway in the palace of Balbadd, after the Kou Civil War. Koumei and Kouha were pacing back and forth, ignoring their injuries. Kougyoku was sitting on the floor, trembling out of horror. She was still in shock after having been manipulated by Sinbad. Judal joined her side, trying to comfort her. He had become much nicer after the time he and Alibaba had been lost in space. The room was roughly divided between the Seven Sea alliance and the Kou family. Each of the two factions staying on their own side of the room, trying to ignore each other.

Alibaba knew that most of them were worried. But not the same reason as he was. Some of them might've been afraid they would lose a powerful magi. Others might've been worried that they would lose against Al-Thamen without such an important ally. Alibaba didn't care about that. He felt broken just to think of how Aladdin would react if he knew his power had been taken away. Alibaba knew how much his young friend yearned for knowledge of magic, and how he wanted to be stronger to help his king reclaim Balbadd. He was afraid Aladdin couldn't get over it. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it would be the magi's misery.

Yamuraiha walked out from the emergency room. Her face was bright red and her eyes were filled with tears. She gave Alibaba an apologetic look:

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything for Aladdin. I'm so useless…" Her voice was shaky from crying.

Alibaba gave her a reassuring smile, as if he was trying to tell her that it was okay. Right when Yamuraiha heard about Aladdin's injury, she had immediately rushed to his side. No one had seen her for a few hours, as she had tried to think of any possible ways of saving her dearest student.

"So that means shortie can't join the meeting." Judal suddenly spoke up, standing up as he put his hands on his hips: "Well, we should go now. The kings need to talk about how to rebuild the world after this war. And how we should fight against Al-Thamen, since the situation got worse."

The others agreed and left one-by-one. Few of them stayed to apologize and share some of their sorrow with Alibaba, which he didn't really care about. Judal helped Kougyoku to get on the flying carpet before giving the blonde a last glance.

"Are you coming?"

Alibaba shook his head. Morgiana tapped lightly on his shoulder to grab his attention. Her glance was directed towards her feet, her face was red and she seemed nervous over something. Just like the time she tried to stop him from seeing Hakuryuu after capturing Madaura.

"Alibaba, I'm also worried for Aladdin, but I have to go. Hakuryuu is in trouble. I cannot leave him alone. "

"It's okay, Mor." Alibaba grabbed the girl's shoulders, giving her a supporting look. "Hakuryuu is our friend too. Please take care of him for us. Aladdin will be fine with me here. We will see each other soon!"

* * *

After everyone else had left, Alibaba left the room to pay his friend a visit. He found Aladdin sitting up in the bed, facing the windows. His mind seemed elsewhere. His hair was loosely braided behind his neck, some few blue strands hanging loose on the back. His hands and face were covered with bandages.

Alibaba felt a twitch in his heart. He scratched his head nervously:

"Hey Aladdin. Did you wake up already?"

"Good afternoon, Alibaba!"

"Good afternoon. Hey, Aladdin, I have something to tell you…" Alibaba tentatively started.

"About me losing my power?" Looking at the shocked expression on the young prince, Aladdin smiled lightly. "I heard a tiny bit when Judal talked to you. And besides," he looked down to his hands, his smile grew darker, "…I can feel it. The feeling that rukh is no longer with me."

"Aladdin…"

The boy shook his head to interrupt him. "It is okay, Alibaba-kun!" His face fell after a moment before he continued: "But because of me you can't go to the meeting. Sorry to burden you like this…"

"No, it is nothing! I want to stay here and take care of you. It is not your fault. Don't be sorry!" The blond quickly said.

"Um… thank you so much Alibaba-kun." Aladdin smiled sadly.

"Ahh, I feel so tired." Aladdin suddenly yawned loudly. "I will go to sleep now. Good night!" He laid down, his back was facing Alibaba.

"Ok. Good night!" Alibaba said as he quietly got out of the room. It was clear to him that Aladdin did not want to talk now. Alibaba didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was to stand there looking at his magi in pain, unable to help him. He suddenly felt so useless.

* * *

"Alibaba. Alibaba-kun?"

He slowly opened his eyes. The blue-haired boy sitting in front of him sighed in relief.

"You are alright!"

Alibaba quickly sat up in the bed, not understanding what was going on. He looked out to the windows, seeing that it was midnight. It might be only a few hours passed since he had visited Aladdin.

"Aladdin what happened?"

"I just couldn't sense your rukh and I thought that…" his words trailed off and Aladdin shook his head: "Nothing, really. Sorry for waking you up."

Now Alibaba noticed that there were tears in the corner of Aladdin's eyes. Ah that's right. After the fight with Hakuryuu. Alibaba's soul was sent to a different space. His rukh was gone even though he was still breathing. Those were the horrible days for Aladdin. He had heard from Olba and others that Aladdin went on three days straight looking for his soul, and he basically lost it when he had to let his king go. Unable to sense Alibaba's rukh now would be a nightmare for him.

The boy was still looking at him as if his king would disappear the moment he looked away.

"No, it's ok. Maybe you are just not used to it."

"I think I will be over it soon!" Aladdin nodded. "So, good night Alibaba!" He turned around to leave.

"W-wait." Alibaba suddenly got an idea. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Huh? Here?" A pink trace spread across his face.

"Yeah. Didn't we sleep together all the time? Come here!" Alibaba gestured the space beside him, then lay down.

Aladdin reluctantly came and lay down beside him. The feeling was weird. They haven't been together like this since they were in Sindria. Aladdin's face heated up as he lay down next to the blond. It would take a while to get used to the closeness again. Still he felt so comfortable to be this close to him.

Aladdin tried to clear up his mind. No. I should not be thinking this way. He thought as he pretended to be asleep to avoid contact. But before he was able to set himself comfortable in bed, Alibaba swiftly adjusted himself, putting his arms around the young boy, pulling him close to him. Alibaba smiled softly:

"No need to be worried. I'm here. Now go to sleep." He closed his eyes. With all the stress and injury from the fight, Aladdin snuggled closer to his king and quickly dozed off.

But his king hadn't fallen asleep yet. He couldn't sleep after realizing how terrified and afraid Aladdin was if he had to lose him again. He wouldn't let Aladdin be terrified anymore. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. Glancing at the blue-haired boy, who slept peacefully, he wished it would last forever. He gently stroke the other's hair, as he quietly whispered:

"I will do anything to keep you happy. So please smile, Aladdin."

 **"...That magi boy has no longer magic**

 **I've decided to make him smile..."**


	2. Chapter 2

The birds' chirping sounds woke Alibaba up. Drowsily, he sat up and opened his eyes. It's morning already. He looked out at the windows and sighed. Today looked a bit dimmer than usual. It might rain, even.

He then realized the empty space next to him and wondered where Aladdin was. That was when he heard a familiar voice outside.

"Har har infigar!"

Aladdin was holding up the staff, trying to pull of his signature spell, yet only a small fire orb coming out. He tried to repeat the spell over and over, yet the shortage of magoi came to effect. Aladdin's vision became blurry and he started to feel dizzy. As he was about to fall, a pair of hands caught him in mid-air.

"Are you ok, Aladdin?"

"Ah, Alibaba." Aladdin perked up and saw a pair of golden eyes looking at him worriedly.

The young prince led the blue-haired boy to the shade to rest. He breathed in deeply and slowly looked his king, who was worried for his condition.

"I'm ok now. Sorry for worrying you." Aladdin quietly said.

Alibaba frowned and let out a small sigh. When he heard the magi's spell outside, he had hurried out, for fear that Aladdin would unconsciously harm himself. With a low level of magoi that he had now, it would be too dangerous to cast a magical spell. He understood that Aladdin just wanted to deny it and tried to recover his power, but his attempts were in vain. Alibaba couldn't do anything to cheer him up.

"Don't say sorry. It's normal to worry for friends, right?" He smiled lightly, "but you know, your magoi is not enough to cast a spell and that… that is dangerous. So don't try to do it again."

Aladdin quietly nodded. Trying to avert his attention from such dim topic, Alibaba tried to flash his biggest smile and said.

"Well now let's forget about the training thing! Why don't we take this time as an opportunity for a break? There has been a lot of things going on and we didn't have time to relax right? Let's venture this palace!"

Curiosity must have run in Aladdin's genes, because right at the moment he heard it, his head snapped right up, his eyes were widen with excitement as he nodded with enthusiasm. Alibaba internally sighed with relief. At least he knew what this kid was going after.

And with that, they began their palace's exploration. They went from the training session to the flower garden to the palace's kitchen (where Alibaba quietly sneaked some bread; his life experience finally paid off for this one) and to several secret chambers Alibaba had never known of. It took them all day to wander through all corners of this place; it was certainly a big one. When they went back to the main hall, the sunset was coming. The sun was one red orb going down in the distance and the stars started to appear on the red bluish sky.

Alibaba was waiting for this moment. He looked at the younger one who was spacing out while looking at the sunset.

"Aladdin," the aforementioned turned when he heard his name. "I have something to show you. Follow me."

He then led the boy to the palace's balcony. The sun had finally gone down and the sky turned to a dark blue color. The moment Alibaba was planning for has arrived. He leaned at the balcony and looked upward with anticipation while noticing in the corner of his eyes that the other were quietly look at him, his left eyebrow slightly rose with confusion.

Suddenly, a loud noise exploded and numerous colors were spreading through the sky. The firework shot straight upward before shattering into thousands of red sparks. Some whirled spirally together, glittering with shades of purple and blue. The scene was so majestic that even the thumping sound of firing firework was breath-taking.

Aladdin was awed at the scene. Alibaba looked at the sky satisfyingly, as he turned to the magi and said:

"I tried to recreate the firework that we saw in Sindria. It is so beautiful right?"

"Yeah. This is so amazing." Aladdin couldn't look away from the fireworks. He was surprised to see this magnificent scene. He felt like his heart was swelling with happiness and excitement as he looked at the firework darting through the sky and a sea of colors were raining under his very eyes. It had been a long time since he saw such a majestic thing. Thanks to Alibaba that he could see it again. Aladdin then turned to the blond and grinned.

"This is really nice Alibaba! Thank you so much for doing this!" And before he could see the reaction of the other, he went back to admire the pretty red-and-blue fire across the sky.

Alibaba didn't really care that much about the firework though. After that big bright smile was given to him, he was stunned. He was standing there, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest, his body froze, and his eyes were glued to the smaller's profile. Not until then that he realized how much he craved for that smile; the smile that brightened up his sky and gave light to his world.

It started to rain a little. But who cares if it rained, or if today was dimmer than usual.

His sun was shining.

The only sun that warmed his heart.

 _ **"…Because if the person I like laughs for me**_

 _ **Even if the sun stops roaring, I won't be afraid because I'll wait for the next morning**_

 _ **Like when you open an umbrella on rainy days**_

 _ **Your heart opens on days with clear spreading skies**_

 _ **And there's the two of us, with our laughter**_

 _ **Floating in the air like soap bubbles, it'll be nice if it went on like that…"**_

* * *

Still gazing up to the sky, Aladdin suddenly said:

"Alibaba, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

His eyes casted downward. This is it. He might have been distracted by the fireworks from his intention for a little while, but it never left his head. He looked away from the firework and turned to Alibaba. He smiled, but it was not the happy one that Alibaba ached for.

"After today I will leave."

Alibaba wondered if he just heard thunder tearing the night sky or the sound was just inside in brain the moment he heard those words.

"W-What do you mean? Why?"

"I can no longer assist you in getting Balbadd back." Aladdin held his fists tightly, he looked down at the floor, his brows furrowed.

"The last day has been really fun. I really enjoyed it. But you need to continue on your path to reclaim Balbadd. Judal has been a better magi now, so I'm sure that he is eager to have you as a king candidate. And he can help you take back Balbadd. And-"

"I don't need Judal!" Alibaba still couldn't believe in his ears. His head was screaming, begging for the other to stay, but those words didn't come. "Where will you go then?"

"I have always liked going on adventures, don't you remember? I will think of something, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Stop it." Aladdin was pushing him away, and he would not let that happened. Alibaba grabbed the younger's shoulders. "Are you afraid you will annoy me again? I have told you everything is alright! I have told you to stop worrying about it!"

Aladdin tried to break through his grip, yet the other was too strong for him to do it. He glared angrily at Alibaba.

"No, it is not alright! It is not alright to me. I want to help you with Balbadd and against Al-Thamen or anything bad that happened to you. Now I couldn't do it anymore. I even prevented you from going to the meeting. I am now only a burden to you."

Those last words finally pushed him over the edge. Those were the words that he couldn't stop playing over and over in his mind. However, saying it out loud was more detrimental than he thought.

Aladdin stopped shrugging out of the king's grasp. The tears that he tried so hard to conceal started falling down. He still looked directly into Alibaba's eyes, yet his tears blocked most of the vision. Was that hurt he saw in those golden eyes?

"I want to be with you, Alibaba… I just wish that we can be together forever like today, but I don't want to drag you down. But I…"

Aladdin shook his head lightly. No. He would not say it. No matter how much those three words haunted him, he would never let them out. What is the point of saying it the moment right before he left? He should not confuse his friend any further.

"I need to go. Now please don't make it hard for me and just let go—"

Suddenly he felt a force pulling him toward, and when he realized it he was trapped by the blonde's embrace, his head was on his chest.

Seeing Aladdin like this made he felt like his own heart was broken. He just wanted to save the boy from his agony, from hating himself and thinking of himself so lowly. But most of all, he just wanted to have the other on his side.

"I can't let go of you. I don't want to. Aladdin, I…"

Not until then that he realized he could not lose the magi, he could not imagine himself living through his life without the sight of the magi's blue hair, of those eyes that twinkled like stars in the sky, of the sweet smile that light up his dark days, of the clear voice that brought him back from abyss, of everything that belonged to this and only this person. It was only this person that he was seeking for.

"I love you."

The words came out almost instinctively, as if during all this time they had been sitting there, on the tip of his tongue, only he was too blind to notice. Suddenly it became clear to him how he was feeling all this time. That feeling was always there, it just that he couldn't give a name to it.

"I love you. I want to be with you. If your feelings are the same, then please, stay. I don't care if you cannot use your power to take back Balbadd; I will think of it somehow and we can work it out together. I don't care if you are unable to stop Al-Thamen; the high kings and I will figure it out. You don't have to be the mighty magi anymore; you just need to be you, Aladdin."

He didn't get a response, but the feeling of the other sank deeper into his arms while wrapping his hands around him was enough for an answer. He smiled as he held his magi in dearly. Maybe later they would figure out how the younger one can adapt to the changes, but for now they would just slow down and enjoy this new experience.

 _ **"If we now stand back to back, we form wings**_

 _ **But we no longer have a place to fly to**_

 _ **Ever since I met you my long journey had ended**_

 _ **I'll no longer go far away, I'll just hug you here**_

 _ **Even more tightly, let me embrace you…"**_

* * *

This idea has been haunted me ever since I listened to Eden. This song is really amazing and every AliAla shippers should listen to it and check out the translation! It is really cute!

I hope no one had done this before. Thank you for reading!


End file.
